Santa Claus is Coming to Town
by Cami Sky
Summary: Xmas Serie. ¿Cómo sabía Santa Claus quienes habían sido buenos niños y merecían un regalo? A un pequeño Uzumaki se le ocurre esta muy importante pregunta... y es una buena cosa que Sakura este dispuesta a resolver las dudas de su hijo mayor. Porque es mejor recibir un obsequio a un trozo de carbón. Porque Santa siempre sabe.


¡Hola niños y niñas!

¿Me habeís extrañado?

¡Ya falta cada vez menos para la Navidad! Ya las calles están casi todas decoradas y eso me alegra el día. Ver las luces y los arbolitos siempre me saca una sonrisa. Aunque aún me faltan comprar varios regalos y envolverlos... sobretodo la parte de envolverlos será lo complicado.

Vale, definitivamente hay algo que estoy haciendo mal. ¿Es que hay alguien leyendo estas historias? En serio... con un simple "Me gusto" me conformaría. De verdad que quiero saber que es lo que opinan de los fics. ¿Cómo voy a saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal si nadie comenta nada? Lo único que puedo suponer es que no les estan gustando. Si es así, un "No me gustó, dedicate a otra cosa" también es bienvenido.

Pasado el momento de depresión.

Regreso con otra historia más de "Xmas serie"... aunque la verdad, es que no sé para que sigo haciendolas si nadie las lee. Pero total, esto es gratis, así que aunque sea quedarán en el mundo virtual.

Ahora si, en serio que se acabo el momento depresivo.

Esta vez, la inspiración salió de la canción Santa Claus is Coming to Town, en versiones de Frank Sinatra, Bruce Springsteen y Diana Krall. Esta canción es una de mis favoritas, me encanta escucharla en esta temporada.

**Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

Habían muchas cosas por las que a Arashi Uzumaki le gustaba la Navidad. La comida, el chocolate, que su papá tuviese unos días libres del trabajo, ver a sus abuelitos, ver a la abuelita Tsunade… pero, por encima de cualquier cosa, lo que más le gustaba de la Navidad eran los regalos. Y mientras más fueran, era mejor.

Con apenas cuatro años, el hijo mayor de los Uzumaki podía decir que tenía mucha suerte.

Santa Claus nunca le había fallado.

Se encaminó a la cocina dando saltitos. Su mamá le había prometido una taza de chocolate si terminaba de ordenar su habitación sin destruir nada en el proceso.

Se detuvo delante del árbol de Navidad, que se encontraba, imponente, en medio del salón. Decorado con figuritas, luces y guirnaldas, era su zona favorita de la casa durante esas fiestas. Allí era donde se repartían los obsequios. Aún no había ningún regalo debajo del árbol; todos iban a aparecer, mágicamente, la mañana de Navidad gracias a Santa Claus.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cómo hacía Santa para saber a quienes debía dejar obsequios?

Pasó su mano por sus rubios cabellos, despeinándose sin darse cuenta. Si empezaba a sacar cuentas, solo en Konoha ya eran muchos niños. Estaban Inoichi y Shikaku, los hijos de tía Ino y tío Shikamaru; también estaba Choujiro, el hijo del tío Chouji; el pequeño Hiruzen, hijo del tío Konohamaru, Asuna, la hija de la tía Kurenai; Kazuma, el hijo del tío Iruka; el tío Sai también acababa de recibir una hija de parte de la cigüeña; Tsubaki y Takeshi, hijos del tío Sasuke; el hijo del tío Kiba, Kirito; Akamaru y sus cuatro cachorros también recibían obsequios… ¡y su hermanita bebé que recién cumplía tres meses!

¡Sí que habían muchos niños en la Aldea!

Frunció el ceño, pensativo. No alcanzaba a entender cómo es que Santa Claus sabía quiénes habían sido buenos niños y merecían obsequios.

Seguramente su mamá lo sabía.

Su mamá era la persona más inteligente de toda la Aldea, seguro que ella tendría la respuesta.

Retomó su camino hacia la cocina. Ahora iba con dos misiones muy importantes: reclamar su chocolate y averiguar cuál era el secreto de Santa Claus.

Encontró a su mamá meciendo a su hermanita bebé entre sus bazos y tarareando una canción de cuna entre dientes. Su cabello rosa caía suavemente por sus hombros, balanceándose al mismo ritmo en que lo hacía ella. No solo era la más inteligente, su mamá era la más bonita de todo Konoha.

La observó muy atento. Había algo muy lindo en ver a su mamá y su hermanita bebé juntas. Quizá fuese porque ambas tenían el cabello del mismo color. O porque su hermanita hacía ruiditos muy graciosos cuando su mamá le acariciaba la punta de la nariz. No importaba mucho en realidad. Ella era su hermanita bebé y, como el mayor, él iba a cuidarla y protegerla de todo y todos, ttebasu.

-¿Ya terminaste Arashi?-preguntó la ojiverde apenas vio a su hijo mayor inmóvil en la entrada de la cocina.

-Sip-contestó el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa-Todo ordenado, ttebasu. ¿Cómo está mi hermanita bebé? ¿Me extrañó mucho?

Sakura sonrió dulcemente. Su hijo era un encanto.

-Su nombre es Kasumi, no hermanita bebé-respondió con un guiño-No creo que le haga mucha gracias que la llames así cuando sean mayores. Y claro que te extrañó, eres su hermano mayor después de todo.

-Para mí siempre será mi hermanita bebé-anunció el niño con solemnidad-No importa lo mucho que crezca.

-Voy a dejarla en su cuna y regreso para el chocolate-anunció la pelirosa mientras salía en dirección a las escaleras-Vuelvo en un minuto.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había en la cocina y balanceó las piernitas en el aire, esperando pacientemente a que su mamá regresase de la habitación de su hermanita bebé para prepararle su bien ganado chocolate. Junto las palmas de sus manos y empezó a practicar los diferentes sellos manuales, recitando los respectivos nombres mientras lo hacía. Su papá le había dejado la tarea de ir practicando de a pocos los sellos para familiarizarse con ellos y poder hacerlos mucho más rápido en el futuro.

Tori, Tatsu, Uma, Saru, Tora, Mi…

¿Cómo se llamaba el siguiente?

-Hitsuji-dijo la pelirosa desde la puerta-Ese es el sello del carnero.

El pequeño rubio sonrió antes de terminar el sello correctamente. ¡Definitivamente ahora se merecía dos tazas de chocolate!

Sakura se acercó al hornillo y puso a calentar la bebida por la que deliraban sus dos rubios. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que los Uzumaki tenían una vena dulce y una afición por el chocolate?

-Mamá… tengo una pregunta-dijo el niño ante de beber un gran sorbo de su dulce premio.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

-¿Cómo hace Santa Claus para saber quiénes han sido buenos niños?

La ojiverde observó atentamente a su hijo antes esbozar una sonrisa. La misma pregunta que ella le había hecho a su mamá cuando había sido una niña no mayor a su propio hijo. Decirle la verdad estaba fuera cuestión. No iba a destruir las ilusiones infantiles de su pequeño Arashi; menos aun cuando Naruto había decidido disfrazarse de Santa Claus ese año, entrar por la ventana y dejar los regalos bajo el árbol, justo delante de su hijo. Su pequeña tormenta tendría la sorpresa de su vida.

-Es una buena pregunta-la kunoichi se sentó al lado de su hijo mientras fingía pensar en una respuesta-¿Quieres que te cuente cual es el secreto de Santa?

-¡Sí! ¡Si por favor, ttebasu!

-Es mejor que tengas cuidado, que no llores ni pongas mala cara. Él tiene una lista especial y la verifica varias veces para ver quienes han sido buenos y malos-dijo Sakura, recitando las mismas palabras que su madre le había contestado a ella años atrás.

-¿Pero cómo hace?

-Te ve cuando estas durmiendo, sabe cuándo estas despierto… y sabe cuándo has sido un buen niño.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Puede hacer todo eso?

-Claro que sí, es Santa Claus-declaró la ojiverde, como si eso fuese la respuesta absoluta e irrefutable-Él siempre sabe.

-¿Crees que esté en su lista de niños buenos?-preguntó Arashi, levemente preocupado. ¿Santa Claus sabría de esa broma que le había jugado a Kirito, tiñendo de verde el pelaje de su cachorro? ¿O de la vez que, sin querer, había roto uno de los libros de su abuelita Tsunade? ¿O cuando había pintado de color rosa la bufanda del tío Konohamaru? Si, de hecho que sabía esas cosas. ¿Recibiría regalos este año… o recibiría el terrible trozo de carbón?

-No veo por qué no-contestó la mujer con una sonrisa-Salvo que hayas hecho algo realmente malo, él sabe diferenciar los accidentes de las bromas y de las maldades.

Arashi suspiró, aliviado. Tendría que vigilar su comportamiento lo que quedaba hasta la Navidad si es que quería recibir algún obsequio.

-Anda, ve a jugar-Sakura se levantó y recogió las tazas-Pero recuerda que tienes que tener cuidado porque Santa Claus va a llegar a la Aldea.

El niño asintió, antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la puerta de la casa. ¡Inoichi y Shikaku le había prometido que le mostrarían un juego nuevo esa tarde! ¡Tenía que darse prisa! Lo mejor sería que cortase camino y saltase por encima del sofá. Calculó mal la distancia y se tropezó con uno de los muebles e hizo caer todos los cojines.

-¡Lo siento!-gritó, mientras corría más rápido hacia la salida.

Sakura se echó a reír a carcajadas. Arashi era hijo de Naruto, de eso no había ninguna duda. Era igual de atolondrado que su padre.

–Parece que tendremos que esforzarnos más en la representación de Santa-dijo Naruto, entrando por la puerta posterior de la casa que daba al amplio jardín donde solía practicar jutsus menores no destructivos-No podemos defraudarlo si empieza con las preguntas.

-¿Tendremos?-la pelirosa levantó una ceja-Querrás decir que tu tendrás que esforzarte más.

-Pero Sakura-chan…-protestó el rubio antes de hacer un puchero adorable-Arashi están inteligente como tú. ¡Seguro que atrapa a Santa y le hace preguntas muy complicadas!

La esposa del Hokage suspiró. ¿En que había estado pensando cuando aceptó casarse con el rubio? Ah, sí. En lo completamente enamorada que estaba del ninja más impredecible de Konoha y en lo feliz que era a su lado.

-Está bien-dijo Sakura con resignación-Te ayudaré. Solo para que tu hijo de cuatro años no sea más inteligente que tú.

El ojiazul empezó a dar saltitos por la cocina, recitando el parlamento que su esposa había escrito para cuando se disfrazase de Santa Claus, mientras la kunoichi empezaba a lavar las tazas sucias. Una Navidad más en compañía de su familia. Mil momentos, mil sueños hecho realidad. No podía más que dar las gracias a Kami-sama por su suerte. Tenía un compañero amoroso y unos hijos encantadores, una Maestra a la que adoraba y unos padres que eran su guía en momentos difíciles.

Era una mujer con suerte.

Ahora tenía que ayudar a su Hokage a ensayar sus líneas para la Noche Buena.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Pues aquí quedó, aquí murió.<p>

¿Qué les pareció?

La verdad es que está historia no solo se inspiró en la canción, sino que también tiene un fuerte contenido personal. Cuando yo era pequeña, le hice la misma pregunta a mi mamá. Y ella, igual que Sakura, me contestó con frases de la canción.

Eso se me quedó grabado en la memoria.

Y fue lo que utilicé para este fic.

En cuanto al nombre de Arashi... ¡todo es culpa de Matsumoto Jun! Estuve viendo el especial de Hana Yori Dango poco antes de escribir esto y pues, creo que tenía muy presente a MatsuJun en la cabeza en ese momento. pero me parece que le quedo bien. Arashi Uzumaki no suena nada mal.

Yo me voy retirando, que se me hace tarde y estoy que caigo de sueñito.

No vemos.

Besitos de miel.

Cami Sky


End file.
